The Wedding Night
by MistressofthePen1987
Summary: The time has come for Kuryugumi's Sandaime to take a bride! Hearing this announcement, Tsukasa is less than thrilled for the moment she says I do, she's Ryuji's property: soul, mind, and body! COMPLETE!
1. Graduation and the strange Bunsan

**Damn word limit, full summary: **With everything settling down in the TCP world and high school graduation in the yestermonths. The time has come for Kuryugumi's Sandaime to take a bride! Hearing this announcement, Tsukasa is less than thrilled. For she knows that the minute the ring is on her finger, she becomes property of Ryuji. Mind, soul, and body!

* * *

**PLEASE READ ME FIRST!** Hello my dear readers! How have you been? That rash finally clear up? How's the wife? Kids? Good, good. Well, I've just been so enamored with a wonderful manga by the name of _Tokyo Crazy Paradise_; it has climbed the steep mountain of mangas in my repertoire and is now one of my top faves! So I've decided to pay homage and satisfy your lust for lemon stories by coming up with a fanfic! This fanfic takes place at the end of Tokyo Crazy Paradise so first on the agenda **SPOILER ALERT! This fic pretty much gives all the sweet little twists and turns in the story away so if you want to find out for yourself what happens in the end, DO NOT READ THIS FIC YET! You have been warned! **Second on my agenda, there is a lot of Japanese words in this fic that are in the story, for your viewing convenience I have comprised a list of these words so you don't read it and go, 'Duuuuuuhhhhhh….what?' Please take a look at the list before you read the fic. Allrighty then with that out of the way, please read and review!

**Otomen** – a boy with girly habits, but gay, just girly.

**Gambatane** – a congratulation of sorts, kind of like saying "good job"

**Sumo** – those fat wrestler dudes in the diapers.

**Yakuza** – Japanese mob, similar to the mafia.

**Sandaime** – one of Ryuji's titles, the daime is the head of the yakuza, Ryuji is the third generation, san means three. Therefore he is the San-daime.

**Team Rocket** – for anyone who hasn't seen the anime Pokemon (shame on you!) Whenever Ream Rocket was defeated they usually went flying off into the horizon, disappearing with a flash of light.

**Gaki** - brat

* * *

CHAPTER ONE

The clear and pristine skies above Tokyo were obscured by Tsukasa's figure as she leapt into the air and spun around.

"Happy day!" she sang as she landed with a light 'pap' and continued frolicking (with a basket of flowers that came from an unknown location on her body) around the entrance way of Rokuominami High School. Many students were disgusted by the boy's otomen display, but said nothing for fear of retaliation from Tsukasa's owner, Shirogami Ryuji.

Her brother Toshi however seemed undeterred and joined his 'brother' in his elation, prancing counter clockwise to Tsukasa's frolic with the same undisclosed flower basket, "The day is merry and bright!" he sang.

Tsukasa: "Our goal has been reached!"

Toshi: "Gambatane, minna-san!"

The two leapt at each other, taking the other's hands into their own, and cheered in unison, "IT'S GRADUATION TIME!"

"We still have to come to school for the rest of this week and for graduation on Saturday," an evil voice broke through their reverie like a cold dagger, plunging for the kill.

Ryuji stepped through the crowd of students, glaring with a psychotic ferocity at anyone who had stayed to watch Tsukasa's display; the place was deserted in a manner of minutes.

Tsukasa and Toshi's fantasy world came crashing down around them, "It's the killer of sweet dreams," Tsukasa muttered to Toshi, who stifled a laugh over Ryuji's heart stopping glare.

"We know that, but it's still nice to know it's not so far away!" she countered.

"We'll I'm dreading it!" The group turned to see Sho, Tsukasa's other, younger brother walking up to them, a crumpled handkerchief in his fist, "I'm going to be all alone next year!"

Tsukasa's reaction to her brother's anguish was like night and day, the 18 year old flashed over to her younger brother and threw her arms around him, already sobbing, "How could I have been so selfish! My poor Sho-onichan! Curse the year that separates us! WAH!" she bawled.

Ryuji pounded her on the head, "Stop being so wishy-washy!" he said, more annoyed with the fact that a man other than him was holding Tsukasa in his arms. Sho shrank back from the aura of jealousy that fumed from Ryuji, retreating to Toshi's side.

"Baka Ryuji, that hurt!" she screamed.

"Did I hear correctly?" Bun-san, who had been on his cell phone this whole time stepped forward, obviously shocked at how quickly the time had passed, "Has the time of your graduation arrived, Sandaime?" he asked. Ryuji nodded to his subordinate.

Bun-san rubbed the back of his neck, "My God, it seems like only yesterday Tsukasa was getting terribly indebted to you,"

Tsukasa cringed at the reminder of the still on-going billion yen debt that Ryuji forced on her; the fact that Bun-san called it a 'Terrible debt' didn't make her feel any better either.

"I'd forgotten about that," Ryuji said in a passing tone, Tsukasa's anger was immediately tweaked, "THE HELL YOU DID! YOU WERE JUST RUBBING IT IN MY FACE LAST WEEK!"

Ryuji advanced towards her, his frame towering over her by two feet. Tsukasa gulped as he leaned down, his eyes sporting the infamous lecher look, "You know you don't have to stay in debt to me forever, there has always been a way around it." Tsukasa froze as his hand grazed her ass.

**THWOCK!**

The last thing any one saw of Ryuji was his body as it was catapulted upwards by Tsukasa's "Super Sumo-style Uppercut", and disappearing in a Team Rocket fashion. He would come down in 20 seconds or so.

"DREAM ON!" she screamed to the air-born Ryuji.

Bun-san looked at the speck that was Ryuji with tired eyes, "Aya, well please go easy on Sandaime and make sure to send him to the infirmary when he gets down," he turned and started to walk away. A confusing act to Tsukasa as Bun-san usually stayed with Ryuji throughout the day.

"Where are you going?" she asked. Bun-san turned and gave her a weird smile, "How could time have gotten away from me so easily? Well, I guess it's time to make everything official. I'll be very busy these next few months. Be extra-vigilant in my absence, you are after all Sandaime's body-guard," was all he said before climbing into Kuryugumi's limo and driving off. Tsukasa was really confused as to what just happened, why Bun-san smiled at her like that, why he suddenly needed to remind her of her job and why he was suddenly going to be busy for the next few months, but at that moment Ryuji came crashing down in a pretty nasty manner and needed to be wheeled into the nurses office.

Consequently the medical bills were tacked on to Tsukasa's debt.

* * *

So what do you think? Read & Review please!


	2. The Not So Happy News

**PLEASE READ ME FIRST!** Hello my dear readers! How have you been? That rash finally clear up? How's the wife? Kids? Good, good. Well, I've just been so enamored with a wonderful manga by the name of _Tokyo Crazy Paradise_; it has climbed the steep mountain of mangas in my repertoire and is now one of my top faves! So I've decided to pay homage and satisfy your lust for lemon stories by coming up with a fanfic! This fanfic takes place at the end of Tokyo Crazy Paradise so first on the agenda **SPOILER ALERT! This fic pretty much gives all the sweet little twists and turns in the story away so if you want to find out for yourself what happens in the end, DO NOT READ THIS FIC YET! You have been warned! **Second on my agenda, there is a lot of Japanese words in this fic that are in the story, for your viewing convenience I have comprised a list of these words so you don't read it and go, 'Duuuuuuhhhhhh….what?' Please take a look at the list before you read the fic. Allrighty then with that out of the way, please read and review!

**Gokudo** - scoundrel, gang member

* * *

Chapter 2

Tsukasa had always meant to ask Bun-san what he meant that day, but with the graduation and all its decorum, Bun-san suddenly absent and silent when he was around, and the out-of-sight-out-of-mind way Tsukasa's mind worked, the question was pushed to the back of her brain along with all the vital things she learned from school.

Too bad she didn't ask when she had a chance, because his seemingly aloof statement concerned her in a very big way.

**Four Months Later**

It was such a lazy day, summer was dying and fall was awaiting its birth, but it was still warm enough to just stretch out on a towel in the Japanese style garden of Kuryugumi.

Which was exactly what Tsukasa did.

Her eyes were closed, body trained on absorbing what little warmth there was left. The time of the cicadas was still in full swing, their loud 'chin-chirrin' somehow seemed to lull her into a half-sleep. Shifting to where she was on her stomach, Tsukasa began to revel in the peace that had overcome the Kuryugumi, the battles she had engaged in were nothing more than bad and good memories. Naturally, even she knew this wasn't forever, yakuza gangs would always vie for the top spot, but to be able to go a day without killing, or risking your life was still very special to her.

A warm hand on her back roused the sleeping warrior. She slowly opened her eyes to see Ryuji smiling down at her, "You're back early?" she asked. Since graduating, Ryuji was plunged into a world of meeting after meeting, somewhat like the time after the Mega-float Airport incident, but these meetings called for him to be either on the opposite side of Japan, even as far as the mainland. The two would go for days at a time without seeing each other, she has happy he was by her side again.

Ryuji ran his hand down her back, "Meeting was adjourned early," was all he said. Tsukasa smirked, but a cute smirk, "Liar. You ducked out early, didn't you?"

"Who would stop me?" he asked, Tsukasa could argue with that. However she could argue one thing.

Her shirt...was gone.

Pinning her down with his knee, Ryuji began to work on her pants; the police gaki writhed and screamed in realization, "YOU HENTAI! GET OFF OF ME!"

Ryuji grabbed her arms and leaned over, "Come now, you let me get this far. And the way you looked when you realized I was home early. You must have been dying for my company," he murmured into her ear. Ryuji made short work of her belt and was currently trying to undo her pants. "I WAS HALF-ASLEEP! AND LIKE HELL I DO!" she kicked backwards, hitting Ryuji in the face; he wobbled, but pursued his raid on her clothing.

"YOU BASTARD, LET ME GO OR I'LL-"

"Ahem..." The two looked up to realize they were now a spectacle for the entire gokudo; men of all ages and status were stripped of their individuality, gawking at Tsukasa and Ryuji like three year olds.

Bun-san was the one that interrupted them; his face was calm, save a slight paleness. "Sandaime, Tsukasa, I implore you to find a more suitable place for your...activities," he whispered so only they could hear. Tsukasa felt Ryuji's grip loosen and took the opportunity to kick him again. Ryuji was distracted this time and flew into the sakura tree, breaking the bark a little. She got up, grabbed her clothes and put them on so fast no one got a chance to see anything, "BAKA! KEEP YOUR FILTHY MITS OFF OF ME!" she hollered and started to turn away.

"Tsukasa-san," Bun-san called after her, the girl stopped and turned back to him, "I interrupted you two for a reason." he turned to Ryuji, who was already back on his feet, "Sandaime, may I request an audience with you and Tsukasa-san?"

Ryuji (back in full kumicho mode) simply started towards his usual meeting room.

* * *

Tsukasa was wary, very wary, 'Bun-san is not his usual self...why?' she wondered, she stared at the back of his head, her expression growing more serious every second, 'concentrate, concentrate, concentrate!'

"You look like you're trying that stupid Mind Reading tactic," Ryuji pointed out, breaking Tsukasa's concentration. The glared at him, "It works!" she shouted.

Ryuji leaned down, "Then read _my_ thoughts."

The closeness of his face made her blush. They've known each other for ten years and he still had that effect on her.

She turned away, "No way, you only think of hentai things!"

"Sandaime, Tsukasa-san, please have a seat." The two teens turned to find that they were already at their meeting spot and Bun-san was motioning for them to sit down. The two looked at one another, unsure what exactly was going on. They then shrugged in unison and did as Bun-san instructed to them. Bun-san offered Ryuji a cigarette before their meeting, but Tsukasa declined it for him, "You've been smoking way too much," she said with an angry pout. The kumicho of Kuryugumi didn't argue with her and motioned for Bun-san to proceed.

"As you both know, a time of peace has fallen over Kuryugumi. The days of relentless battles are temporarily behind us,"

Tsukasa was chilled a bit as this was what she was thinking of only moments ago.

"And as you know, next week will be Sandaime's 18th birthday. The his trial period will be over and his status as kumicho will be set in stone,"

Tsukasa was unaware of this and gasped, "It's your birthday Ryuji!" she gushed. Bun-san held a hand up to stop her from an over-zealous rant, something he never really did before, 'Bun-san.'

"There will be an extravagant party, I assure you Tsukasa-san. However the party will have two honorees."

He then looked up with the smile that until this point eluded Tsukasa's memory. The gentle smile wasn't his at all; it was much more like...much more like that of...

'Kamojima,' Tsukasa said to herself.

"We feel that at this time it would be best to go ahead and have a wedding,"

A horrendous creaking sound filled the air, one shared only between Tsukasa and Ryuji. She pretended not to hear it at first, but it seem like the harder she tried, the louder it became. Finally she turned and watched as Ryuji's head finished turning, his neck the source of the creaking noise, sporting the most lecherous he had ever made. Tsukasa was a blunt person, one who seldom read body language correctly, but it wouldn't have been and clearer if a neon sign reading "Wedding Night" had suddenly appeared over his head. Her heart started to pound in her chest, but she forced her expression to remain a calm one.

She turned back to Bun-san, "A…a wedding? Do you think it best, I mean, does it have to be so soon?"

"We've pushed it as far as we dared to. This wedding should have been taken place last year, but with things as hectic as they were it fell to the back burner. We'd be impudent to delay the wedding. As strong and as brilliant as our kumicho is, Kuryugumi needs that second pillar, we need you Tsukasa," he said.

"Why was this kept from us?" Ryuji asked, becoming serious, "You know how I despise secrets," Tsukasa, despite her fear, was amazed as well that something was actually kept a secret from Ryuji.

"Do forgive me, Sandaime. It wasn't with malicious intent that it was kept a secret. You know better than anyone else that Kuryugumi is the pride of the yukuza world, we're constantly under attack from rival gangs. We were fearful that if word got out someone would attempt an assassination on you both. Nothing is more of a threat to yukuza rivals than a marriage."

"Why a marriage?" Tsukasa asked.

"Because marriages usually result in heirs," Bun-san answered. Tsukasa turned a beet red, regretting asking such a question.

"But still- **Tsukasa-san**!" Tsukasa's rebuttal was sharply cut off by Bun-san, "Did you or did you not agree to protect the Sandaime?" his eyes turning into their gokudo mode. Tsukasa gulped, shrinking in her seat, her face grew hot with embarrassment- and the fact that Ryuji was waiting for an answer didn't help either. She felt like she was being asked for a confession of love.

"Well?" Bun-san asked.

"W-why do I have to tell you?" she asked.

"Then those words, the words you uttered on the megafloat airport, the words of a promise to stay by Ryuji's side forever meant nothing? The promise you made Kamojima-"

Tsukasa jumped out of her seat, grabbed Bun-san's collar and pulled him down to her height, the fury of Wakasa in her eyes, "Of course I meant it! I meant every word! I'm Kazuki Tsukasa! I'll die for the people I love!" she pulled him down even closer, "And anyone who dares to deny that will die by my hands,"

Bun-san smiled again, catching Tsukasa off-guard, "Very good."

A chill tickled it's way up Tsukasa's back. All around her she felt Ryuji's aura, like a smothering blanket, "So you finally admit that you love me, eh?" he whispered into her ear.

Tsukasa froze with a small, 'eh?' Her mind immediately rewound her speech, looking for to the point where she said she loved him, 'Did I? Did I? Did I?' she repeated over and over.

"_I'll die for the people I love!"_

"Shit!" she cursed, turning to the encroaching Ryuji, her hands flew up and whirled around defensively, "THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!" she blabbered, backing away as calmly as she could.

Ryuji grabbed her and pulled her to him, encasing her in his long arms, 'You heard it yourself, Bun-san, did you not?" he asked.

"I did, Sandaime." He agreed.

"You bastard! You know that's not what I meant!" Tsukasa struggled against Ryuji's grip. The lanky gang leader just squeezed her against him, "So, when will our _special day_ be?" he asked.

"Tomorrow," was Bun-san's reply.


	3. The Bachelorette Party

**PLEASE READ ME FIRST!** **SPOILER ALERT! This fic pretty much gives all the sweet little twists and turns in the story away so if you want to find out for yourself what happens in the end, DO NOT READ THIS FIC YET! You have been warned! **Second on my agenda, there is a lot of Japanese words in this fic that are in the story, for your viewing convenience I have comprised a list of these words so you don't read it and go, 'Duuuuuuhhhhhh….what?' Please take a look at the list before you read the fic. Allrighty then with that out of the way, please read and review!

**Usatsuki - **Liar

A/N: Asago was Ryuji's first candidate, Meiko was the woman doctor that works for Kuryugumi, and Kaya is the lady that took Tsukasa's brother's in, just in case you didn't know.

* * *

CHAPTER 3

As anyone who knew Tsukasa would expect, the three burly bodyguards hired to take her to her fitting had a good bit of trouble getting her there.

"Lemme go! I'm going to kill that usatsuki Bun-san!" she screamed, writhing against their iron grips.

Asago, Kaya, and Meiko flanked each of the bodyguards, "You don't think that foot to Bun-san's face was enough retribution," Asago asked, "And why did you have to kick Ryuji too?"

"That damned gaki made a pass at me!"

"And? Isn't that his right as your fiance?" Asago asked.

"The hell it is! It's my body, no one touches it, I don't care if he thinks he's my fiance!"

The bridal party made it to the south most section of the mansion, to a makeshift beauty parlor and bridal shop. With a 'heave-ho', they swung the wily girl inside and shut the door.

"Lemme out!" she screamed, fighting her captive door with an animal's ferocity. No one had ever seen Tsukasa this livid and it took them a good 10 minutes to work up the courage to speak.

"You may as well give up," surprisingly it was Meiko, "That door's a perfect mix of titanium and impervium, a tank couldn't blow through it."

Tsukasa turned to the three, who shrank back into a corner of the bridal room, "You knew about this?" her voice was demonically low.

"Calm down will you?" Asago, who had been pushed forwards by Kaya and Meiko said, "And no, we didn't know until this morning."

"That still means you had 4 hours to tell me!" she snarled. Asago reached into the salon box and pulled out a spray bottle, spraying Tsukasa with a generous amount of water. Tsukasa shrank back against the watery assault, "Stop being such a child, Baka-zuki," she said.

"You should be happy, Tsukasa-san," Kaya spoke up.

"How can I possibly be happy? I'm getting married!"

All three girls stared at the future sesai. Tsukasa _would_ be the only girl they knew who wasn't excited about her own wedding.

"Don't act so surprised, what did you think you were agreeing to when Ryuji asked you to be his sesai?" Asago asked.

"That I would protect him with my life!" Tsukasa answered with manly conviction.

"True the sesai does protect the kumicho, but Tsukasa-san she is so much more than that," Kaya said, "You are, in every sense of the word, Ryuji's wife."

The teenaged fighter snorted in response.

Tsukasa couldn't believe this was happening. She was getting married to Ryuji! **Married**! **To Ryuji**! It wasn't that she didn't want to. She loved Ryuji (as many times as she denied it) she loved him with all of her heart, but she was scared. As his wife, she knew she could no longer deny his advances and would have to go to bed with him. The life she led as a boy from the day she was given to the Kazuki's revolved around protecting herself from men and to be suddenly be ready, heart body and mind to give herself to someone was in her eyes impossible.

* * *

"Tsukasa, don't move so much!" The police gaki winced as yet another pin stabbed her back. This was hell on earth, she had to pee, her arms seared with pain from having to hold them up so the seamstress could adjust her sleeves and her legs were falling asleep.

She fidgeted, "Why do I have to wear a stupid dress!"

"What do you mean 'why?' It's tradition! Besides, it's high time for you to break out of this tom-boy phase. Everyone knows you're not a boy, not after your big reveal on the mega-float anyway," Asago smirked.

"Screw tradition, it's not my fault Freya shredded my top, and why do I have suddenly be more girly?" Tsukasa asked.

"Tsukasa, you're going to be a married woman." Kaya said, "The swearing, the short hair, the baggy clothes, they aren't going to suit you anymore."

Their words didn't sit well with Tsukasa, who suddenly felt uncomfortable in her own skin. Why did getting married suddenly mean she had to change? To fit a persona more befitting of Ryuji? Marriage was supposed to be about honesty, wasn't it? That's what her Momma and Poppa had always told her.

'If I don't change who I am...does that mean Ryuji will reject me as his sesai?' she wondered, the thought brought about a sense of relief as well as panic. She didn't want to be anyone other than Kazuki Tsukasa, but Ryuji turning his back on her brought about a terrible feeling of dejection.

"There!" Tsukasa's thoughts were interrupted by a lacy veil as it was fastened to her hair, "What do you think?" the seamstress asked.

Tsukasa stared long and hard into her reflection. She didn't look like herself at all, for a minute or two she tried to make out where Tsukasa was in the mirror, to see where she was hidden underneath all the silk and beads and the longer she stared, the less sure she was that that was even her.

Tsukasa leaned forward and pointed at herself, "Are we having two weddings?" she asked.

Everyone fell forward.

"It can't be that hard to believe that that is you!" Asago half-screamed.

Meiko stepped forwards, "What do you really think Kasa-chan?"

Tsukasa turned back to the mirror and smirked, "It's ok...I guess..."

"You guess?" Meiko asked.

"I just..."

"The drinks are here, Asago-sama!" A man with a cart covered in assorted drinks and mixes. All the girls, save Tsukasa, squealed with delight as the handsome man began to pour them the drink of their choice.

As soon as she was out of her dress, Tsukasa was handed a 'Red Headed Slut'. She tried to decline, she was hardly in the mood to get smashed, but the flash of a funnel hidden under Asago's skirt forced her hand.

"To the happy couple!" Asago raised her glass, everyone raised their accordingly and gently clashed the glasses together. To Tsukasa, it felt like she was being condemned, still she raised her glass and let her friends have their fun.


	4. Escape!

**PLEASE READ ME FIRST!** **SPOILER ALERT! This fic pretty much gives all the sweet little twists and turns in the story away so if you want to find out for yourself what happens in the end, DO NOT READ THIS FIC YET! You have been warned! **Second on my agenda, there is a lot of Japanese words in this fic that are in the story, for your viewing convenience I have comprised a list of these words so you don't read it and go, 'Duuuuuuhhhhhh….what?' Please take a look at the list before you read the fic. Allrighty then with that out of the way, please read and review!

**uhhh...no translations to report on this chapter...**

* * *

CHAPTER 4

The room was cold, quiet and pitch black. On the floor, amongst the scattered bottles and glasses lie Asago, Kaya, and Meiko, victims of a night of heavy drinking. Every so often one would snore loudly and shift, hitting the other in the face or stomach and setting off a chain of readjusting, but none of the girls ever woke.

Carefully, Tsukasa placed a foot in the space between Asago and Kaya, then Kaya and Meiko, her shoes dangling from her index and middle finger. A handkerchief concealed her face as she made her way to the door with ninja-like stealth, this whole thing was too crazy, even for her! She wasn't ready to change like that, Ryuji would just have to understand.

Slowly, (she swiped the card from the bartender) she opened the door, slipped into the hallway...

And ran straight into Ryuji.

"What are you doing?" he asked, swinging the handkerchief on his finger.

Tsukasa froze with surprised, how the hell did he do that!

"N-nothing!" she said jumping in to an exercising pose, "Just my morning exercises! Gotta keep fit."

"That's funny, cause if I didn't know better, I'd say you were looking to run away," once again the tall kumicho had Tsukasa against the wall. His face loomed over hers, boring into her eyes.

Tsukasa cringed, "I'm not running away!"

"There go your eyes again," he said, pointing out the fact that Tsukasa always looked up and to the left whenever she was lying.

"Who's lying? I exercise every morning, you know that," she said, forcing herself to stare him straight in the eyes. It was never an easy feat; Ryuji's eyes were always so clear, unflinching, and seemed to be able to see through anyone and anything. That and whenever she stared into them, her legs would quiver and she would just want to melt into him.

Before she could stop herself, she found her and Ryuji gazing at one another, the way they always did before a kiss. Ryuji cupped her chin with his finger and leaned forward, as did Tsukasa.

"BAKA-ZUKI!" Tsukasa's fist beat her lips to Ryuji's face, punching him away so no one would what they were about to do. He reeled back, slamming into the wall on the opposite side.

Asago had woken up and was now standing between the bride and groom, "don't you know its bad luck to see Ryuji before the wedding, and alone nonetheless!"

Tsukasa frowned, remembering that she was just about to escape. She turned and started sprinting away, only to be pulled back by a gravitational collar on her neck, 'When did-?'

"When you were sleeping," Asago answered, pointing to the watch on her wrist, Ryuji was back up and began angrily puffing on a cigarette to vent his frustration.

Apparently Bun-san had been in search of his ward as well; as soon as he rounded the corner he frowned and put his hands on his hips, "Sandaime there you are! The tailor is already here with your tux."

Asago looked at her watch and gasped, "We slept in!" she half-screamed.

Ryuji looked back as Bun-san and a few other yukuza members began carting him away, "See you later, dear."

Tsukasa opened her mouth to speak, but was grabbed and thrown back into the room by Asago.


	5. Brothers

**PLEASE READ ME FIRST!** **SPOILER ALERT! This fic pretty much gives all the sweet little twists and turns in the story away so if you want to find out for yourself what happens in the end, DO NOT READ THIS FIC YET! You have been warned! **Second on my agenda, there is a lot of Japanese words in this fic that are in the story, for your viewing convenience I have comprised a list of these words so you don't read it and go, 'Duuuuuuhhhhhh….what?' Please take a look at the list before you read the fic. Allrighty then with that out of the way, please read and review!

**Shiromaki - **A white kimono that a bride wears to symbolize her purity

**Bunkin Takashimada** - The big, intricate hair style that all brides wear.

**Kanzashi - **Adornments put on a brides hair ranging from combs to flowers

**Uchikake - **an intricate kimono worn over the shiromaki after a bride is married.

**Haori - **It;s kinda like a kimono, however kimonos go to the ground, haoris only go to the crotchline, it;s like a kimono got cut in half

**Hakama** - pleated skirt or pants

* * *

CHAPTER 5

Kuryugumi was in utter chaos as word of the wedding was finally let out. Aside from the sea of reporters that roared against the mansion walls for what was undoubtedly the scoop of the century, helicopters filled with the most important yukuza leaders blackened the sky, vying for the only 3 landing pads at Kuryugumi. This was the scarier oversight on Bun-san's part as before too long the house shook from their converging down winds and more than a few close shaves sent people running for their lives. Eventually Bun-san got the helicopter mishap under control by calling upon the surrounding buildings and hospitals to act as makeshift landing pads. Limos were brought in by the truck load to escort the different kumichos from the buildings to the wedding, snipers made a human fence along the tops of the pagoda-style roof, each trained on a certain section of the grounds. Other guards stood at the entrance, pushing back anyone who tried to come in with the limos.

Tsukasa peered through the curtained window, fighting with all her might to keep from puking up the knot in her stomach, 'All these people are here...for me?' the realization sent her head spinning. Never in all her life did she ever think she'd have such an extravagant wedding. If she ever got married, which was a feat in and of itself, it had always been Tsukasa's dream to have a small ceremony in a little chapel with her brothers and parents surrounding her.

Definitely a far cry away from one involving security guards, helicopters and paparazzi.

Almost as if by magic, her brothers arrived and filed into the bride room with her. Tsukasa's immediate reaction was to hop up and run to them, but the looks on their faces made her take a step back, "What?" she asked.

She was beautiful, the woman with their sister's face. A traditional shiromaku showed them just how much of a girl she really was, how small and feminine her body could be. Tsukasa lacked the hair length for a bunkin takashimada, but it was made up for with jade and gold kanzashi which started at her left ear and over the crown of her head to the other ear, behind her was the uchikake she would wear when the ceremony was over. Tsukasa refused to wear the traditional make-up, but was still forced to at least wear some mascara and blush.

"Please don't look at me like that," she pleaded, she was already doubting her identity, for her own family to look at her like a girl made everything way too real.

They all forced their amazement aside for their sister's sake and carefully hugged her.

"S-sorry," the murmured in unison, perhaps they were the only ones in the world who truly understood Tsukasa's fears and apprehensions, while they waited they talked about their childhood, their parents, anything that would help Tsukasa calm down and brighten up. It wasn't easy for any of them to let their sister go, to let their brother become the woman she was always meant to be, but deep down in their hearts, they knew she would come around and deep down in their hearts, they knew it was time.

Bun-san leaned in to the doorway briefly, "Everyone line up, the ceremony's starting."

Everyone rose and turned to Tsukasa.

"We know this feels like it's happening really fast, Tsukasa," Sho said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"But when it came down to it," Toshi continued, placing another hand on her other shoulder.

"Ryuji ended up being the only one we all trusted to take care of you." Takuma placed his hand on her cheek. Tsukasa looked at each and every one of her brothers; their smiles of encouragement always made her feel like she could do anything. Smiling, she nodded and took her place by Takuma.


	6. The Wedding

**PLEASE READ ME FIRST!** **SPOILER ALERT! This fic pretty much gives all the sweet little twists and turns in the story away so if you want to find out for yourself what happens in the end, DO NOT READ THIS FIC YET! You have been warned! **Second on my agenda, there is a lot of Japanese words in this fic that are in the story, for your viewing convenience I have comprised a list of these words so you don't read it and go, 'Duuuuuuhhhhhh….what?' Please take a look at the list before you read the fic. Allrighty then with that out of the way, please read and review!

I had to pay homage to one of TCP's best moments, Ryuji's speech is from chapter 90 in case you find yourselves wondering. Read on!

* * *

CHAPTER 6

Tsukasa was once again stunned by Bun-san's ability to keep a secret. She had to take a moment to assure herself that she hadn't been sent back in time. The entire left wing of Kuryugumi had been totally transformed to look like a Shinto shrine, long rows of seating pillows stretched from the back all the way to the front. The building itself hadn't been altered too much as Kuryugumi was famous for it's ancient, japanese style of décor however all the doors had been replaced with sliding paper screen ones. At the altar in front was a priest and two miko, sitting and waiting.

"Ready?" her brother's whispered to her. Tsukasa began to remember her fear over the impending wedding night and the fact that the room was full of people now staring at her made matters worse. Her heart beat rapidly against her ribcage, sweat beaded at her temples, she couldn't do this! She couldn't get married, she couldn't be the bride Ryuji wanted her to be, she-

Was already at the altar. She looked around wildly, 'how did she-?'

"Tsukasa," a deep, familiar voice called. Tsukasa looked up and gasped.

Ryuji stood before her. His tall, lanky form was wearing the traditional groom's striped hakama and black haori, but a katana on his hip and his gold locks slicked back gave his appearance more of a shogun air. His hand extended for hers, waiting.

Tsukasa's heart fluttered as their fingers connected, if there was a moment she wished she could take a picture of and keep forever, this would be it.

Mainly because she planned on running as soon as she had the chance.

"The groom has made a speech that he would like to share with his bride," the priest announced. Ryuji kept his eyes on Tsukasa, his fingers intertwining with hers. He began to yell, but not angrily, more like he was reciting something Tsukasa heard before:

If I'm behind you, then I can't protect you!

I want to stand where you do.

If you tell me not to, then I won't stand in front of you...

But at least, let me stand next to you

I'll stay by your side forever...

I'll protect you...

I...won't let you die before me...!

I won't die before you...

I won't die after you either...

When we go, I'd rather we go together...

So that even if I die...

I can...

Remain here beside you...

Tsukasa lost all of the strength in her legs and fell to the floor, people rushed to help her up, but Ryuji held his hand up, indicating that he wanted her to rise by herself.

Those words were her words; her mind flew back to the day on the mega-float airport. When Ryuji asked her to stand down, asked her to do something she was just incapable of doing. It was technically the day she proclaimed her feelings for him, Tsukasa knew that meant something to Ryuji but she never imagined he would remember word for word what her heart had wanted to convey.

"After all this time, you remember?" she asked.

"I do," Ryuji said, "and I mean it as much as you did then."

"Tsukasa," the girl turned to the priest who called her name, "Do you accept this proclamation? Do you accept the feelings in Ryuji's heart? Do you promise to say by his side as well, as his friend, protector, do you promise with all of your heart to be his pillar of strength?"

Tsukasa shakily rose to her feet and took Ryuji's hand into her own, "I do," she answered.

"Then under the guiding light of our great Buddah, I proclaim you man and wife,"

Tsukasa's smile faded, man and wife? She never agreed-

"I said 'I do', you said 'I do'. Its official, Shirogami Tsukasa." Ryuji said with a sinister smile.

Tsukasa's jaw dropped, he tricked her! Ryuji pulled her to him, "YOU BASTARD! I WAS TRICKED!" her scream was lost to the waves of cheers and Ryuji's lips as he dove in for their first kiss and husband and wife.


	7. The Reception

**PLEASE READ ME FIRST!** **SPOILER ALERT! This fic pretty much gives all the sweet little twists and turns in the story away so if you want to find out for yourself what happens in the end, DO NOT READ THIS FIC YET! You have been warned! **

* * *

CHAPTER 7

A brief pause was made between the ceremony and the reception to bandage Ryuji's face in the aftermath of Tsukasa's "Kamikaze fist wave". Many of the spectators thought she was joking, only a handful knew and pitied the pain the Sandaime of Kuryugumi was in.

A faint moment of resignation kept Tsukasa from running off during the reception, the past 2 days had taken their toll on her body, mind and soul, that and the fact that two guards were at every possible orifice in and out of the room kept her from trying too hard to make her grand escape.

That was not to say she was miserable, not at all. Ryuji's speech played in her mind over and over causing butterflies to flitter between her heart and stomach; it made her feel like a girl which, Tsukasa had decided wasn't such a bad thing. She also found herself slightly relieved that they no longer had to hide their feelings, if she felt like saying she loved him she could do it without people giving them disapproving looks. The danger would always exist and was more so with the threat of kidnappers and ransoms now, but she was finally in a secure position to fulfill the promise she made to Kamojima, and to herself.

* * *

A man called for Ryuji and Tsukasa to take the center of the dance floor for their first dance as husband and wife. A soft song began to play. Tsukasa stumbled through the movements, but with Ryuji's grace and guidance made it through without too much damage.

As they danced a very tired Bun-san leaned against the wall, "They look good Kamojima, you'd be very proud," he whispered.

* * *

Faster than Tsukasa hoped, the reception came to an end. The music ended, the drunken guests escorted to their rooms to sleep off the night of jubilation, the media gone, the presents (which to Tsukasa's dismay comprised mainly of things to do with the nighttime variety of activities for a man and woman) opened and the congratulations shared.

Tsukasa was surprised when two men suddenly escorted Ryuji away from her and down a hall to her left.

Asago took a hold of Tsukasa's arm and led her to two maids who were waiting in the bride room, "The ceremony isn't over yet, these girls are going to escort you to your private bathroom. It's custom for the bride and groom to bathe separately, to purify themselves before proceeding to the wedding chamber, good luck!" she said and left Tsukasa to the mercy of the maids.

'What's with these people and custom?' Tsukasa though with exasperated sarcasm, she couldn't wrap her mind around all the pomp and circumstance that seemed to be prevalent in Japanese custom, every little detail had the utmost importance. She felt like a dog being paired for breeding, all she needed was Bun-san and Asago to stand in the bedroom while she and Ryuji 'consummated'their marriage.

Despite her woe, she managed a snort.

"Here we are!" the maids stepped aside and motioned to the bathroom. Tsukasa's jaw dropped, it was HUGE! It could hardly be called a bathroom at all, a large room with stones on the wall and floors. Bonsai trees and a huge underground tub in the middle made the focal point; it looked more like an exclusive hot spring with a toilet and sink in it! Forgetting her woes for the moment, Tsukasa clawed out of her wedding kimono and dove into the water, actually swimming from one side to the other, "This is wonderful!" she said, turning to the maids. To Tsukasa's surprise, they were already gone. Tsukasa shrugged and continued her bath.

Scrubbing her skin with a high quality loofa, her thoughts began to tackle the problem at hand. 'How do I get out of this?' she wondered. There were no windows in the bathroom, she realized as she took a better look at her surroundings. The door she came in was one of the new fazing doors, a door that appeared at different sections of the wall, it had already moved from the entrance to the south wall, leading to the bedroom.

'Maybe I don't have to escape! Maybe I can just tell him it's my time of the month!' she thought, that idea was shot down as soon as it was formed. When one said Ryuji knew everything about Tsukasa, one really meant EVERYTHING, even her 'schedule'.

The walls and ground swaying back and forth indicated to Tsukasa that it was probably time to get out of the hot water. She dried off quickly and looked for her pajamas. Nothing. Scanning the entire bathroom, she located something white on the sink.

Tsukasa picked the sheer ivory silk up.

It unraveled.

And she screamed.


	8. A bit of resolve

Konnichiwa Mina-san! I'm back and with a whole new chapter! Sorry it took so long, things have been so crazy for me right now. But I digress, here's a little bit of fluff before the steamy lemon scene and a suprise! I made an Epilogue! They should be up before too long, read and review please! ^-^

* * *

CHAPTER 8

In her trembling hands was a poor excuse of nightwear.

"They've got to be kidding me!" she yelled, eying the fabric with disgust. In their sick and twisted minds Tsukasa's attire for that night was a skimpy white lacy negligee. A glance at the counter revealed a skimpy white underwear, knee high stockings with frilly garters, a white choker, and white rose for her hair.

"This'll be ripped off me the second I walk in there!" she said, the horrible image of a wolf-like Ryuji shredding at her clothes and taking her in the most carnal of ways came to mind. Tsukasa trembled with fear, tossing the fabric aside. She threw the cabinets underneath the sink open to search for something that might actually pass for decent. 'Please let there be a robe or something.' She begged. Nothing but hand towels filled the 12 x 4 shelf space.

She didn't want to go out there in just a towel either, that just screamed 'take me now' to Ryuji. Tsukasa looked to her left to see if the wedding dress was still there.

'Damn those maids were quick,' she cursed when she saw it was gone. Cringing, Tsukasa grabbed the negligee and put everything on; she figured the more she could cover, the better. She wasn't going to cower in the bathroom forever, she was Kazuki Tsukasa!

'I'll just have to go in there and beat that damn Ryuji unconscious!' she said, slapping her fist against her chest.

Mustering up the last bit of courage she had, Tsukasa opened the door.

Ryuji, bare chested and with only black pajama pants to keep him from being completely naked was lying on the bed, his arms folded behind his head. The left wall of the bedroom was almost nothing but large windows and revealed millions of bright stars, a sight that Ryuji was a spectator to.

The light from the bathroom gave her entry away, causing the teen to look in her direction. As he took in the sight of her, a look appeared in the back of his eye, something feral, untamed. Tsukasa didn't recognize that look, she understood something similar, that famous hentai look he gave her whenever he "accidentally" walked in on her when she was changing, but that look always held a lighter mood to it. He was dead serious about something right now and it made her horribly nervous.

Tsukasa wouldn't be put off by this look. Balling her hands into fists and setting an angry look on her face, she approached the bed. When Ryuji saw her look, his face softened, "Do you really hate the idea of sleeping with me?" he asked, tackling the conflict that had been dancing between them all day.

Tsukasa made herself relax a little, "I don't...hate it, I just...don't feel like it's the right time," the words came out almost automatically, like a robot.

Ryuji's face clearly showed her he wasn't buying it, "I don't think that's the only reason," he rose on the bed and crawled over to the baseboard, staring into her eyes the way he did that morning, "I think you're hiding something."

Tsukasa leaned back a little, "Who's hiding something? I just want to wait."

"You've always sucked at hiding things Kazuki," Ryuji always spoke with a matter-of-factly tone, but with the situation what it was it ended up pissing her off. Placing her hands on her hips, she leaned towards him to where their noses almost touched, "I don't have to hide anything, I'm telling you the reason, it's just not the right time!"

Ryuji smiled, catching the hesitant bride off-guard, "Well, if it's really something that trivial," he reached out and grabbed her arm, pulling her to the bed. Tsukasa moved to punch him in the face, but Ryuji caught her wrist and forced both her arms to either side of her head, "Once we get into it, you'll relax," he said with a smile.

"Bastard! Get off of me!" she screamed. Inside she was petrified, she never realized Ryuji was this strong; she was fighting with all of her strength, but his arms seemed only slightly flexed in keeping her subdued.

"Now's the time to tell the truth," he warned. Tsukasa tensed as his knees slipped between her legs and pushed them apart, pinning them against the bed. He leaned down and began a trail of strong possessive kisses down her neck.

It ended up being more than enough to get Tsukasa talking, "I'm scared! I'm scared o.k? I'm fucking terrified! I'm scared that after this night Tsukasa will vanish! I already feel like I'm disappearing. Tsukasa would never be scared, and if she was, she'd face it, or laugh it off. I can't do that, no matter how hard I'm trying and it scares the shit out of me!" tears beaded at the corner of her eyes, her body trembled underneath him.

But Ryuji's reaction was not what Tsukasa thought it would be, she felt him let her arms go and the sudden absence of his body on her own. Instead he shifted and was lying next to her; his torso was still on top of her, but in a far less threatening manner.

She felt him brush the hair out of her face, "Now was that so hard?" he asked in a much gentler voice.

Tsukasa opened her eyes to see him smiling down at her, "That's all I wanted to know...You looked like you were hiding something from me all day and it was pissing me off. Though I already guessed as much."

He flicked her forehead, "You really think too much, you know that? Why would you think that having sex would make you disappear?"

Tsukasa frowned, "It's not just the s-sex," she hated that word so much, "Everyone was telling me that my 'tom-boy persona' would no longer suit me. That I had to be more feminine, not fight, wear dresses. I guess I felt like if I didn't do these things that you reject me as your wife."

"While I would _love_ to see you in a mini skirt and tight blouse," his modest proposal was rewarded with a light punch on the arm, "the reason you're now my wife is _because_ of that tom-boy persona. That genki personality that always draws people to you, the way you fight me verbally as well as physically instead of rolling over and letting me have my way, as well as the fact that you dove head first into a world covered in blood to save the people you love. Those are the things that suit me, those are the things that I love."

Her heart fluttered again, these words were so strange to her and at the same time enticing to her girlish heart.

"...c'mon. Let's go to bed," he said, lying down and pulling her to him.

Tsukasa stared at him, confused beyond all reason, 'he just wanted the truth?' she wondered. That whole scene was nothing more than a rouse to get honesty from her?

'I worried for nothing!' she realized, angry and exhausted over all the fear she felt that day.

More importantly, did that mean she was off the hook?**  
**  
"So…I'm off the hook?" the question came out by itself.

Ryuji looked up from his pillow, "For now," he said with an aloof but joking tone in his voice, "Consider yourself fortunate, Shirogami Tsukasa. Tradition would have called for me to claim you by now. You're my wife, consent is just a fortunate luxury. But then again, when have I ever been a man of decorum?"

"That's…that's…!" (true, I guess…) she finished the sentence in her mind.

Ryuji turned to face her, his hand smoothing her hair, "You want to know the truth? I'd rather our first time together be on a Saturday morning while you're cooking breakfast or a…a Wednesday evening during a game show after we've fought over who'll win…"

These were definitely words Tsukasa had never heard from him before, "Ryuji…"

"Everyone makes a big deal over their first time having to be being perfect, but to me the perfect moment isn't with red roses and dim lights, isn't with the bed prepped and the wine chilling…"

Ryuji cupped Tsukasa's face, bringing her gaze to his, "Isn't necessarily the wedding night. It's when I'm with you and you're with me and we both feel like we'll die if we stay apart any longer. I've felt that way since the moment you first smiled at me…and I've been waiting ever since for you to feel that way as well. If it's not tonight, then I'll just keep waiting, the way I have been…the way I decided I always will…"

She could feel the tears running down her eyes before she realized she was crying, her life as a boy left her totally unaccustomed to those kinds of words. More than relieved that her chastity was intact, she was happy, happy that the boy she loved loved her back so much. She tried to come up with something to say, but could only manage a broken, "Idiot!"

Ryuji laughed and was again awarded a light punch, "It's not funny!" she cried, burying her head in his chest.

Other than her eloquent sobbing and the occasional "Ryuji no baka!" Tsukasa could say nothing and ended up weeping until she fell asleep.

When she was ready, the time would come.

* * *

Aww, ain't Ryuji sweet? oh another thing! Go to deviantart and look for me Yvette-the-mangaka, I posted a sketch that goes with this fic. That is all ^-^


	9. Connected

**Oh. My. Jeebit! I cannot believe The Wedding Night is done! Well here it is boys and girls, the last two chapters of this crazy story. I promised a lemon to my sex kittens and a lemon I will deliver! It's been a crazy road, but thanks to all of you who've hung in there and a SUPER SUMO-STYLE SHOUT OUT to all of those who took the time to comment, you guys really gave me the fuel to keep on going T-T. Anywhoo, I'm done digressing, read, love, laugh and review like you've never reviewed before!**

* * *

CHAPTER 10

Something woke her, not the silence of the night nor Ryuji's slow and rhythmic breathing, something from within roused Tsukasa from her peaceful slumber.

Blinking the dark into focus, she rolled her head the left. The clock peeked at her through the pitch black, its numbers an unnatural 3:33 a.m.

Sighing, she rolled her head back to where she was staring at the bed's canopy and tried to close her eyes, a few seconds passed and they shot open again. Something wasn't right, she felt super-sensitive to the world around her. Instinctively her right hand moved down from its resting place on her torso and scoured the silk sheets for something. It kept moving, searching and getting more desperate the longer it went without its answer.

'What am I looking for?' Tsukasa wondered, watching her hand with curious interest and slight concern. It came to find what it had been searching for, Ryuji.

Somewhere in his sleep, Ryuji shifted and was now an inch away from her.

'Too far,' popped into Tsukasa's head as the unease grew. That inch is a hundred times too far for her, the lack of warmth from Ryuji's body 100 degrees too cold for her. 'Why do I feel like this?' she wondered. Ryuji was near her; that should be good enough, right?

But still the unease continued, creeping into her chest like a nasty spider. Startled, Tsukasa scooted closer to Ryuji and slid a small arm across his chest, 'Why do I feel this way? Like death is surrounding this room...and Ryuji is the only light...? That sounds so stupid, I'm fine! I'm just jittery...' she almost believed herself, until Ryuji shifted again and now had his back to her.

This simple gesture rocked her to her core. Tsukasa's chest constricted, she opened her mouth to say something, but no words came out. Something about being apart from Ryuji bothered her horribly. She didn't want to be with him anymore, she NEEDED to be with him, 'I don't want to be so far from you, I can't be so far from you, I CAN'T!'  
**  
**Extremely panicked, Tsukasa threw herself at Ryuji, the 18 year old was woken by the blow, "Tsukasa, wha-," His sleepiness was shaken off as soon as he saw her hyperventilating. He grabbed her by her shoulders, "What's wrong. Tsukasa, what's wrong!"

"I...I c-can't...I can't breathe! You...you turned away from me and I...couldn't breathe!" she managed in a raspy voice. She buried her head into his chest, "I feel like I'm dying when you're away from me!"

Ryuji took Tsukasa's head into his hands, "Sssshhh…" he cooed, kissing her forehead, "Are you having trouble breathing?" he asked.

Tsukasa nodded.

"Do you feel like your hearts about to give out?" he asked,

Tsukasa nodded.

"Do you feel like, if I were to suddenly disappear, that you'd disappear along with me?" he asked.

Tsukasa nodded.

Ryuji smiled, "I know exactly what's wrong with you, and I even know how to cure you," he said. Tsukasa's head shot up, fear and hope flaring in her eyes.

With no warning, Ryuji bent down and kissed her. Tsukasa's first reaction was of course to hit Ryuji, but something, perhaps it was the situation, perhaps she was still woozy from the bath, something was different. Her body was relaxing as opposed to tensing up even more. Ryuji broke the kiss and kissed her again, pulling her closer to him.

"I want you to trust me," he whispered against her lips. Tsukasa was so into the kiss that she barely caught what he was saying. "Why wouldn't I-," her question was answered by his lips as he broke the kiss and started down her neck.

Things started happening to her, things she didn't understand, it felt…good, what Ryuji was doing to her. Goosebumps rolled down her skin with each kiss, eagerly waiting for the next brush with his lips. This sensation was not one sided however, she found herself wanting to touch him as well; she wanted to be close to him in a way she didn't fully understand.

Satiating her curiosity, she raised her hand and put it on his chest, it also felt good, his skin was hot to the touch and smooth. She could feel her chest loosening up, her heartbeat returned to normal, but both realizations weren't foremost on her mind, instead she was amazed at the feel of his skin underneath her fingertips. Ryuji must have been enjoying it as well, as her fingers ventured further south a groan vibrated deep within his throat.

Ryuji slipped a finger underneath her negligee strap and pulled it off her shoulder, exposing her left breast. Tsukasa gasped and pulled it back up, "Ryuji, what are you doing?"

"Trust me, will you?" he asked, pushing both straps off her shoulders and pulling the negligee down. Tsukasa blushed as her husband took a breast into his hand, she was about to protest when he took her nipple into his mouth and began sucking on it. She cried out, punching him on the side of the head.

"S-sorry," she said, "Reflexes."

Ryuji rubbed the side of his head, it hurt but he was smiling, "It's fine," he said and started to lie back down.

"W-what are you doing?" Tsukasa asked. Ryuji pulled her down next to him, "You look like you're relaxed," he said, "and I already said I wasn't going to push you."

Tsukasa came to realized what they were about to do. Surprisingly, she didn't seem too shocked. Truth be told, she found herself somewhat disappointed. It scared her of course, but it felt really good too.

"Ryuji…" she said, taking his hand into her own. Ryuji nodded to show her he was listening.

"I don't…I don't want to stop."

Ryuji sat up, his hand reached for her, then paused, "This isn't a joke, is it?" he asked. The mistrusting eyes that he gave her after Shiva marked her neck made their annoying reappearance; as much as he wanted to take her right then and there, he would not forget that his wife had a mean left hook.

Tsukasa laughed and shook her head.

"You're sure you want to do this?" he asked.

"I want to," she said.

That was it. Ryuji pulled her to him again and placed a soft kiss on her lips. He wanted to start off slow for fear of scaring her but Tsukasa's small mouth proved too enticing. He ran his tongue across her lips, wanting access to one of the many coveted attributes this woman had to offer.

Tsukasa complied; she always heard the term "relish in his kiss." In her naivety, she thought it meant a food condiment; only now did she understand. All sorts of pleasures were coursing through her body right now, and all seemed to be associated through Ryuji's lips.

Ryuji shifted to where Tsukasa was now beneath him, his hands drew a path up her negligee, which lifted against his encroaching wrist. Breaking the kiss he bent down and took the neglected nipple into his mouth, nibbling it, teasing it before before finally taking it all in.

Tsukasa crushed the pillow against the back of her head as her back arched. A moan floated out from deep within her chest, breaking the silence of the dark room. Her hand disappeared into his blonde hair, holding him against her bosom to show him she liked it.

Ryuji fought the urge to stop, not out displeasure, far from it. He wanted to stop for a moment to take in the look of absolute pleasure on her face, but the moans were enough and he continued.

'What's this?' Tsukasa wondered as a new sensation came into her midst. Something was…tingling down there. Between her soft ivory legs an aching feeling had begun to surface and grew stronger with each stroke of Ryuji's tongue against her breast. In her mind, Ryuji must have come to sense it for the next thing he did was start a hand down in that direction.

Tsukasa gasped as his middle and ring finger slipped under the hem of her underwear, "Wh-what are you…" her question never attained a verb. Ryuji's fingers infiltrated the deepest part of her being, sweeping in soft circles around the bud of her womanhood.

Tsukasa's fingers clawed at the bed sheets, her throat taking in a jagged breath. His pace was deviously slow, fast enough to keep the fire between her legs going, but not enough to offer the sweet release she unwittingly yearned for. Tsukasa knew sex made people feel good, but she never knew a body part could offer so much pleasure. Unconsciously her legs spread to offer him better access, Ryuji noted this and rewarded her boldness by slipping his middle and index finger deeper within her eden and speeding up his pace.

Soft whimpers gave way to moans of utter bliss with each sweep of his fingers. With great difficulty Ryuji stayed focus as Tsukasa's body tightened around his fingers and she released for the first time. Satisfaction attained, he now had to contend with the inferno raging underneath his own clothes.

Rising, Ryuji pulled the drawstring of his pajama pants and let the black silk fabric slide down his legs and pool on the floor. Tsukasa, back from the wave of euphoria he just sent her into blushed and looked away, "Do you see something you dislike?" she heard him ask. "N-no…" she admitted, keeping her eyes away from his vicinity, "I guess…I guess it's just a natural reaction."

"Then look at me."

Timidly her eyes made their way to the edge of the bed where her husband stood. She started as his face, then traveled down his long neck, visually tracing the contours and ripples of his muscular chest and torso. Her eyes finally came to rest on the center of his hips, "Hey…is it supposed to be standing up like that?"

Ryuji was the one to blush this time, "Idiot! What kind of question is that? Of course it is!"

"Well I've never-!" Tsukasa's hands flew to her mouth to stop her statement. Unfortunately for her Ryuji caught enough of the sentence to fill in the rest, "Oh-ho!" he said with a sneer, crawling on to the bed and towards her, "Could it be that you've never even seen a man before?" the question dripped with ecchi-ness.

"Of course I haven't!' she screamed, scooting away from him. Ryuji grabbed her hand and pulled her back to him, his eyes bore into hers as he placed her hand on his chest, "Then memorize this one, because I'll be damned if you ever look at another man."

And with that he lied down, leaving her hands to scour his body. Tsukasa was naturally shy, after all she didn't make it a practice to touch men on a daily basis, anything but! It didn't exactly help that Ryuji was a goddamned perfect specimen either, her hands roamed his chest, tracing over each cut of his six pack before timidly palming the head of his member. Despite being the one to push her, Ryuji gasped in surprise, thrusting lightly into her hand. Something about the way he reacted woke desire within the sesai. She ran her palm down his length and back up again, relishing in the sandaime's groans. Her fingers enclosed around his girth, pumping in slow erratic intervals. Ryuji's head dove into the pillow as Tsukasa's had done, his muscles flexed, soft and pained moans filled the air, driving Tsukasa to speed up.

"Shit."

It was enough for Ryuji. Sitting up he semi-tackled Tsukasa to the bed, ravishing her unprepared, but willing mouth with a deep and sensuous kiss. Soon their desire hung in the air, hunger for a release that only one could give the other.

"You ready?" Ryuji murmured against her lips, as far as they've gone he would still stop if she wasn't ready for what they were about to do.

It's going to hurt isn't it?" her eyes searched his.

Ryuji sighed, "It will." he admitted.

"Bad?" she asked.

"I...don't know, you're the first virgin I've been with."

Tsukasa's jaw dropped, "Lies!" she whispered.

Ryuji shook his head, "As hard as I'm sure it is to believe, it's no lie. Every other girl has been older and far past their days as virgins."

Slipping between her knees, Ryuji pulled her up to where Tsukasa was straddling him. It was not the conventional way to take a girls gift, but it meant something to him. He held her in this manner, not out of habit nor to come off as interesting, he held her at an equal height to his own, because that's exactly what she was. Missionary was dominance, to loom over her was to say he was the boss and in his eyes did not honor her request to stand by him. His arms held her body in place, just a few inches above the head of his member, when he took it, he also wanted it to be like she was taking his.

"This is the last stop, Tsukasa. After this I won't turn back." He warned. Tsukasa took a moment to think about what was going to happen, her body trembled with uncertainty towards the pain. Her heart however knew exactly what it wanted, to be with the one she loved.

She leaned down and kissed him to show she was ready. Ryuji caught her signal and slowly lowered her body to merge with his. He prodded her once to show contact, and then slipped in.

It started as a pressure, like someone was pushing against her insides, then escalated to a sensation of downright pain. Tsukasa gasped as something inside her ripped, she tried to calm herself but failed.

"Ow, Ryuji! Ow, it hurts!" she cried.

Ryuji pressed his forehead against hers, "I know…I know." I hate that I have to hurt you, but please believe me it'll pass." He cooed. He pushed against her, his member slipping further into the virginal recesses of her body.

Tsukasa cringed as another shock of pain shot up her back, she shook her head from side to side, "I can't! It hurts too much, please stop!" she begged.

"Tsukasa, give it time."

"No!" she protested.

It would not be remembered as his proudest moment, but Ryuji decided upon the path of deception, "If I take it out now, you'll re-seal and I'll have to rip it again," the look on her face showed him she bought it, but to drive his point home he began to with drawl from her, "But if that's what you want…" The thought of going through that pain again snapped Tsukasa out of it, quickly she wrapped her legs around his torso, stopping him from leaving her completely, "N-no! No, keep…keep going…"

Ryuji placed his arms on either side of Tsukasa's head and brushed his forehead against her own, "It won't be like this every time, I promise."

Tsukasa nodded to show him she understood. Ryuji kissed her and resumed a slow pace. Sure enough the pain subsided gave in waves way to pleasure.

Ryuji lowered Tsukasa to the bed and sped up the pace, the awkward warm up that was her deflowering gave way to a beautiful symphony. Her body began to rise and fall with his. Sweaty limbs tangled and intertwined into one another as their sense of individuality was ebbed away and replaced with completion. Tsukasa's hold on reality slipped further and further away as his penetration awakened something within, a deep and tantalizing pleasure that grew and grew. Ryuji bent down to catch her moan, but she would not have it, it was her gratitude to him and would not be mangled with a kiss. With a loud cry she succumbed to the ecstasy, her back arched into his chest, eyes snapped shut, within her walls tightened around him, sending the already lost daime over the edge.

They stayed there for a few moments as the world spun around them, slowly but surely dancing back in to focus. Despite everything they both began to laugh, neither knew why, it just seemed befitting. Ryuji moved to his wife's side and pulled her to him, loving his wife even more with every second that passed. As she did to him.


	10. Epilogue

**Ze epilogue!**

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

Like they predicted, peace in the world of the gokudo would not last forever.

Kuryugumi was alive with activity. Throughout the halls of the Shinigami mansion men were running back and forth at a frantic pace, some shouting orders, others moving crates of guns and ammo into large battle cars.

* * *

Ryuji rounded the corner covered from head to toe in the latest armor and talking to a small screen on his right gauntlet, "I want teams A and B to head out first. Teams C and D back them up! Stick to the plan, I don't want any gung-ho heroes!" he barked the last part out before snapping the screen off.

* * *

Tsukasa snapped on the last of her armor and stood, facing the congregation of yakuza members, "I want everyone to stick to someone, no one gets left behind." She turned to the hologram behind her, "We're going to infiltrate the enemy base through the air duct system on the south side, the ducts fork every 30 feet or so, just remember to stick to the left path. It's our job to take out the opposition and secure the target." her face set into a serious one, "Once in there, our communication with the others will be cut off, we're on our own, that's why it's important to stick to your partner!" She caught each of their eyes as she spoke for emphasis. "These bastards want a taste of Kuryugumi, they'll get one!" Everyone knew when it came to the sesai; lack of safety was NEVER an option. They also knew that her current contempt for the opposition was fueled by the loss of a low-level gaki.

Her face then softened and she gazed at a member in the middle, "How's your leg, Shiro?" she asked. The man froze, surprised that the sesai even knew his name and was let alone concerned with his well being, "H-hai, it's fine ma'm." he stammered, keeping his head down.

Tsukasa smiled at the poor guy, then at her comrades, "Rest for a minute, get your heads together. We depart in exactly 15 minutes."

The yakuza members nodded to their leader and disbanded.

"Tsukasa!" Meiko ran pushed through the group of departing men, her face was flushed and her breathing heavy. When the doctor saw Kuryugumi's sesai, she relaxed, "Thank Kami you haven't left," she said. She grabbed Tsukasa's wrist and led her to a meeting room, "We have to talk."

* * *

Ryuji gave the word for his men to move out and left an injured Bun-san to take care of things on the home front before searching out his wife. When he found her, the look on her face was not what he'd expect.

Tsukasa's eyes were red, like she'd been crying a good while. 'She can't still be upset over the gaki we lost this morning,' he wondered. Ryuji had been upset as well; they lost someone because he decided to be a hero, but had been over it after a couple of hours.

Tsukasa apparently hadn't seen him and jumped in surprise, "Ryuji!" she exclaimed. Ryuji pulled her aside, enclosing her in a tight hug. The sesai had never been able to keep much from him, and began to sob into his chest, her small shoulders trembling underneath her armor.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I've let you guys down," she said into the breast plate of this armor. Ryuji rolled his eyes, it was a nasty lesson to learn, but she needed desensitize herself to the cost of war, "Tsukasa, there wasn't anything you could do. You already know damn well that death is the norm in the gokudo world."

"It's not death that I'm worried about." she said.

That wasn't expected, "Then what is it?" he asked.

"Birth," she answered.

That really wasn't expected, Ryuji laughed, "What are you talking about?"

"I can't go with you," she answered.

"What?" he asked in a laugh.

Tsukasa grew impatient, "You're the genius, you figure it out," she cried.

Ryuji humored his wife and thought for a moment, 'Tsukasa's crying because for some reason she can't go with us, she feels like she's letting us down, and she can't go with us because she's worried about birth...' the facts bumbled around in his head before he realized what she was getting at. His jaw dropped, "No, you mean you're-."

Tsukasa nodded.

The walls of Kuryugumi shook with a loud cheer.

* * *

She stood, tall and proud with her midnight blue hair whipping around her face. Ducking under the whirling blades of the helicopter, she stepped up and planted a soft kiss on Ryuji's lips. "We'll never be able to give our child a safe world, but let's at least make it bearable," she whispered into his hear, "And come home safe."

She turned to the other members, "You too, all of you better come back to be in my baby shower!" she had to yell as the blades picked up speed.

"We will! Get some rest!" they yelled back in unison.

Tsukasa stepped off the helicopter and stood back as it took off to battle. Staying long after it was out of sight.

She rubbed her flat belly, "Welcome little one, to Tokyo Crazy Paradise."


End file.
